Season 2
Season 2 is the second of three planned for the German science fiction thriller Dark. Netflix renewed the series for a second season on December 20, 2017. Filming started on June 25, 2018 in Berlin and surrounding areas, and was released on June 21, 2019. Unlike the first season, there are only eight episodes, instead of ten. Characters and Cast New Characters * Adam * Sylvester Groth as Clausen Episodes Production Background Dark was renewed for a second season on December 20, 2017, a mere 19 days after the release of the first season, after becoming "one of the most-watched entirely non-English shows on Netflix." Showrunners Baran bo Odar and Jantje Friese stated: "To know that we will now embark on our next journey is, for us showrunners, a dream come true. And our fans can be sure that we have plenty of surprises in store for the second season of DARK.""Netflix renews German original series DARK for a second season" Netflix Media Center. December 20, 2017. Development Writing for the season started in January 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bd0JrxFnt7c/?taken-by=baranboodar Following the first season's success, Baran bo Odar and Jantje Friese wanted to please the fans and initially "pored over fan theories" to make a season based on the fans' wishes. However, they decided it would not work and threw everything away before starting with a clean slate and new approach: "Let's pretend no one watched the show and what story do we want to tell? And then we went there and now never really think of the audience.""'Dark' Creator Baran bo Odar Talks Working With Netflix, Riding TV's "Golden Wave"" The Hollywood Reporter. April 10, 2019. In February, they started scouting locations.https://www.instagram.com/p/BepRuOCn_Kj/?taken-by=baranboodar Filming Principal photography started on Monday, June 25. Filming took place in Berlin and the surrounding area."Netflix-Serie "Dark": Drehstart für zweite Staffel in Berlin" Berliner Morgenpost. June 25, 2018. Filming wrapped up in late November 2018, after a total of 92 shooting days and 48 second unit days. Following the wrap, they went straight into editing."That‘s a wrap!!! We finished shooting Dark Season 2." Baran bo Odar (@baranboodar) on Instagram. November 29, 2018. Post-production Post-production was completed near the end of April."Baran Bo Odar: "Los seguidores de "Dark" pueden ser muy malos"" Telemetro (FR). April 14, 2019. RISE VFX's Munich department did the visual effects for the series. Release A teaser was released along with the announcement on December 20, hinting that a year has passed in Winden since the events of Season 1."DARK | Season 2 Announcement | Netflix" Netflix on Facebook Watch. As Season 1 was released in December 2017, fans waited a long time and heavily anticipated the release of the follow up. No official word of the release date was released for some time, although Oliver Massuchi answered a fan on Instagram that it would be released "about June 2019." Commenting on the fans' pressure to deliver another season, creator Baran bo Odar said: "It's great that our fans are demanding the second season, but sorry guys, we can't just put it out there. You have to edit it, mix it, color grade it, there are processes and the audience doesn't care when they binge-watch a show. They think in four weeks you should get the next season." A trailer was released on April 26, announcing the season's release date of June 21, 2019."Dark Season 2 | Date Announcement | Netflix" Netflix on Youtube. Images Dark season 2 teaser 01.jpg Dark season 2 teaser 02.jpg Videos Dark Season 2 Teaser Dark Season 2 - Date Announcement - Netflix Dark Season 2 - Trilogy Trailer DARK Season 2 - Mystery Teaser - Netflix DARK Season 2 - Hero's Journey Teaser Trivia * The release date, June 21, 2019, is the same day that Michael Kahnwald hanged himself in the show. * The trailer with the date announcement was released on April 26 — 33 years to the day after the day the Chernobyl disaster occurred. References Category:Season 2 Category:Dark Category:Episodes